Pups and the Ghost Cabin
March 21, 2015 April 7, 2015 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save a Sniffle | next = Pups Save an Adventure}} "Pups and the Ghost Cabin" is the 2nd half of the 17th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in Canada on March 21, 2015, and in the US on April 7, 2015. It's spooky good times as Jake is cleaning up an old miner's cabin in the woods to revamp it as a ski chalet! Rubble and Rocky are happy to lend a helping hand, that is until their lunch disappears. And when Jake sees his lunchbox walk away, it's time to call in the PAW Patrol! Ryder guides the team through debunking the ghost myth and uncover the chills and thrills brought on by a family of tiny critters. The episode is started with Jake hammering down a plank to the porch of an old mining cabin, with enough force to knock a horseshoe down from its nail mount. Rocky drives in with his recycling truck and informs Jake that he brought another load of lumber. Jake is grateful to him and suggests a snack break to the pups, as they have all been working hard on the cabin. More than happy to take a break, Rocky and Rubble jump out from their rigs with their lunchboxes. Jake reveals that once it is fixed up, the mining cabin will be used as a ski cabin. Rubble is just eager for lunch and encourages everyone to start eating immediately. While the others have no trouble with their lunchboxes, Rubble finds his to be stuck. When he finally forces it open, Rubble’s lunchbox flies (landing on his head), and dog food scatters everywhere. Rubble licks off the food that landed on his nose, and is excited to eat the rest of it from the porch. However, looking down, Rubble realizes that all of the food has disappeared. While Rubble is confused at this mysterious discovery, Jake proposes that an old ghost may have eaten the spilled lunch. Jake describes an old mining legend that states the cabin is haunted by a hungry ghost. Rubble is still more concerned about his own hunger. Claiming that no-one should work on an empty stomach, Jake suggests that Rubble go get a new lunch and that work on the cabin could be delayed until later in the day. Rocky and Rubble pack up, jump back in their rigs and leave for the Lookout. While Jake tries to take a nap on the porch, his lunchbox starts to hover and move above the ground, hitting him in the foot. Waking up and seeing his lunchbox float into the cabin, Jake assumes it to be the ghost and calls Ryder. At the Lookout, Rocky and Rubble have returned and the pups are playing a game. One at a time, the pups run and jump on the trampoline to try to catch (and eat), meatballs flung by Rocky using his catapult. Zuma and Skye are both successful, but Marshall flies right into Ryder’s arms; with the meatball bouncing off Marshall’s head and into Rocky’s mouth. Marshall thanks Ryder for catching him, and goes back to try again. Ryder wishes them some fun and heads off in a different direction, before being interrupted by Jake’s call. Jake is visibly shaken and can only imply that there is a ghost at the cabin. Ryder then summons the PAW Patrol. Rubble, who is about to have a bowl of dog food, abandons it and complains that he is still hungry. In the meantime, Marshall tries to catch another meatball and succeeds, but he lands on all the other pups on their way to the Lookout. All the pups roll together in a ball, crashing into the elevator. Topside, Ryder informs the pups that Jake needs help fixing up the haunted cabin. The word “haunted” piques the interest of all of the pups. Ryder calls on Rubble and Rocky to help finish fixing the cabin, and Chase to find the ghost. Chase in particular is ready to prove that the ghost does not exist. With that, Ryder and the three pups set off for the cabin. Arriving at the cabin, Jake is nowhere to be found. Ryder and the pups hear creaking from the cabin and watch as a support beam breaks; collapsing one side of the porch roof. Rocky thinks that it’s possible the ghost doesn’t want anyone to enter, while Ryder reasons that the cabin is merely old. Rubble spots the ghost off to the side and points it out to everyone. After everyone screams, Jake emerges from a white drop cloth and explains that he was hiding from the ghost; that is until he heard the crash caused by the cabin falling apart. Relieved, Ryder focuses his attention toward fixing the cabin, and asks Rocky to find something to replace the support beam. Rocky goes through the back of his recycling truck and brings out three wooden table legs, which he nails together to represent the beam. Rubble is asked to use the crane on his truck to hold up the porch roof. When Rubble does so, Ryder, Jake and Chase hold up the makeshift post while Rocky nails it in place. When the repairs are complete, Chase is told to use his spy drone to see if anything spooky is in the cabin. After Chase deploys the drone, Ryder, Jake, Rubble and Rocky slowly open the door and enter the cabin. Some bats initially fly out, and Rubble is clearly afraid to enter. When they are all in the house, a rumbling sound makes everyone tense; Rubble apologizes for his growling tummy. As everyone searches the cabin, Rubble sniffs around and sneezes the dust off of a mirror. Frightened by his reflection, Rubble jumps back beside a part of the wall that then rotates around, placing Rubble in a separate, hidden room. Since no-one can find Rubble anymore, Rocky worries that the ghost got him, and the cabin door suddenly closes. Chase tells Ryder that Rubble is still there, but seeing many small heat traces around him on the drone’s display screen, says that Rubble’s not alone. At this, Rubble runs around the small room and freaks out, howling for Ryder. Ryder assures Rubble that they’ll find him, while Jake is too afraid to help. All at once, many strange things start happening in the cabin: doors open and close, the chandelier and mounted paintings swing back and forth, and the lights flicker. Amidst the chaos, Ryder thinks he hears Rubble from behind a wall, and pulls on a nearby coat hook. The wall spins back around, bringing Rubble back into the first room. Rubble jumps into Ryder’s arms in fear, but then claims he wasn’t scared. Ryder examines the secret room and finds it cool, but then turns around and spots Jake’s lunchbox moving along the floor. Rocky uses his tool arm to lift the lunchbox and reveals that mice were carrying it around. Everything around the cabin starts to move again, and everyone realizes that the mice have been jumping on the paintings (causing them to rock), the light switch (causing the lights to flicker), and the coat hook (causing the hidden doorway to rotate). Rubble claims that he knew no ghost was involved, and that he was not afraid over the whole experience. Jake clarifies that there isn’t a ghost, and Chase confirms that his drone only sees mice. Outside the cabin, a board is nailed in front of a mouse hole. Jake is relieved that he’ll no longer have any ghostly activity, but Chase is concerned about where the mice will live. Near the cabin, Rocky constructs a mouse house and Rubble adds the peanut dispenser to it. The mice seem very happy with their new home. Rubble asks to camp out by the cabin overnight, and Ryder agrees. The other pups are gathered and that night, they roast marshmallows around a campfire. Skye says it’s too bad there wasn’t a ghost. Chase responds by stating that he never believed the ghost existed anyway. Chase is then frightened by a strange sound, and believes it to be the ghost. Rubble explains that it’s just his stomach rumbling again, since he never had lunch that day. The episode ends with Ryder throwing Rubble a marshmallow to eat and stating what a good pup he is. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Jake : Use his rig to finish fixing the cabin and making it safe. : Use his tool arm and truck to help fix up the cabin. : Use his spy drone to help look for the ghost. ---- Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rocky gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes with Rubble on titlecard Category:Episodes written by Scott Albert Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes